


Riko's Toned Girl Trouble

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Multi, Muscles, Polyamory, lots of teasing, lots of them - Freeform, poor gay Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: One muscular fitness trainer who was gorgeous was enough, right?Right?In which Riko regrets wanting to self improve.(AU Without Aqours,  in which the girls are aged up and such, with Mari and You being fitness trainers at gym.)





	Riko's Toned Girl Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! it was hilarious as well as a lot of fun practice writing muscles and anatomy!

_ This was one of Riko’s worst ideas yet. _

 

_ Go to the gym; get that hot summer bod going early so that all the girls will see your toned arms and six-pack! _

 

Groaning as she entered into the doors of the Uchiura Fitness Center, Riko walked to the front desk, greeted by a plain looking woman in a company t-shirt. Greeting her with a smile that could only bode ominous, Riko held up her member’s card, complete with her full name and a picture of her when she was… not looking her best (in Riko’s eyes, wearing pyjamas out was efficient; she could be out doing her errands one minute, then be right back in bed watching more cooking recipe videos the next.) Hiding a small laugh at Riko’s picture, the receptionist picked up a nearby phone, paging for a “Mari and You” to com to the front desk. And, as if to compound the mistake that Riko made in coming to the gym, 

 

_ the girls that were called were unbelievably hot. _

 

Their introductions all but flew over her head as she picked up her proverbial jaw up off the floor; on the one hand there was Mari, a bombastically cheery girl with equally bomb thighs, and You, a girl with a fiery temper that made herself feel all sorts of hot with how toned You’s… everything was. And to make sapphic matters worse, these two were called over because they were Riko’s designated fitness instructors; a three-days-a week deal that was good for Riko’s wallet, but  _ terrible _ for her heart rate.  _ What a wonderful idea for her to have; going to the gym to get fit and  _ **_definitely not have every moment you’re here surrounded by bombshells_ ** _. _

 

“Hello hello hello, Riiiko!~” Mari cheered as she shook Riko’s hand with aplomb, “I’ll be your lower body instructor, soon enough you’ll have fierce  _ thunder thighs _ like these!~” Riko could only stare confused at the foreign words going in one ear and out the other, only discerning their meaning as Mari slapped her bare thigh, left out in the open with just a pair of spandex on.  _ W-Wow… that sure is… a-a lo-- lot of leg… really muscular leg…  _ And before Riko could fall victim to the rest of what Mari had to offer, her hands were held by You, who greeted her with an equally bright smile.

 

“And I’m You! I’ll be the one working on your upper body! I hope you have a wonderful time here!” Riko didn’t know for sure about the state of You’s body underneath the tank top she was wearing, but from the look of the arm and shoulder muscles that she could see, her abs were probably on another level. At this point, Riko was already past the point of being flustered, and they weren’t even in the gym yet.  _ Well, this is going to definitely go well and not be the most embarrassing decision i've ever made. May as well introduce introduce myself; it's only fair. _

 

“A-And I-I’m… I’m gay. I MEAN-- I’m Riko but you two knew that-- but I’m also gay too if you are into that…I-I mean… Riko. Riko Sakurauchi.” Riko looked in horror as the two girls laughed at her feeble introductions, looking down at the noodly and very flustered girl like two hunters eyeing down their prey.

* * *

 

“Rise and shine Sakurauchi! C’mon; 10AM isn’t early, hurry up and get changed so we can start!”

 

Riko gave a groan as she saw the chipper nature that You greeted her with, knowing that her addictingly energetic demeanor only meant that she would be worked to the bone. Quickly making work of shoving her belongings into a locker, Riko quickly made her way over to You, nearly tripping in the process, knowing that if she was any later, she would be doing an ungodly amount of pushups. “Good to see you didn’t skip out on me, Riko!” You cheered as she took out her clipboard with Riko’s files on it, marking a few boxes before looking back at her client, “so, were going to be doing back today! It may not seem important, but having strong  _ latissimus dorsi  _ muscles are good for lifting things in your day to day life!” 

 

Riko was more than sure that You absolutely butchered the pronunciation of whatever… muscle(?) she was referring to, but knowing You, she probably knew exactly what she was talking about. And was probably jacked in that region too. Following behind her trainer, Riko was brought to a dumbell bench, adjusted so it was almost in an L-shape. “So, our main exercise today will be shoulder presses; these will work out your biceps and your lats; but we’re using free weights, so you need to be careful!” Riko had no clue what any of those words were saying, but regardless she kept her attention trained on You, knowing that the best part would be coming soon: the part where You would demonstrate the exercise while Riko… Studied the exercise. ‘Studied’ was a loose term, because this was mostly spend staring intently at You’s flexing muscles, more than the motions of the exercises themselves. Riko could only catch snippets of the instructions that You was lifting off as she grabbed two sets of dumbells off a rack; intimidatingly heavy ones for herself, and ones that looked like marshmallows on a stick for Riko. Nearly drifting into her sapphic dreamland, Riko attention snapped back as You’s voice suddenly intensified.

 

“...  **since** this exercise is both difficult and somewhat dangerous, I’ll be going through the motions very carefully, OK?” You explained, caution filling her voice as she made sure that Riko would be listening, “so you need to watch my back and arms as I do these motions, OK?” Riko was more than fine with doing that. It’s not like she wasn’t going to in the first place; though it was good to have permission to do so. But the staring she was planning for didn’t plan for You to tug at the bottom of her shirt, taking it off and leaving her in just her spandex sport bra, letting Riko see You’s defined back muscles.  _ And  _ **_oh boy_ ** _ , was it a sight to see.  _  Riko was no expert on musculature or anatomy, but just watching the movements of the muscles on You’s back was enough for Riko to conclude that You was a  _ muscular goddess from heaven _ . Even as You called for Riko to watch how her arms moved, there was no way that Riko could take her eyes off of You’s back, not caring at all that she would be suffering a few moments later. “So did you get the motions down, Riko?”

 

“Um, yup, j-just pump my arms up and down, focus on my biceps and la-- lat--”   
  


Riko’s answers fell flat as her mind went blank, only being able to focus on the fact that You was turning around as she got off the chair, showing off **_the most shredded set of abs she’s ever seen before._** There were no earthly words to describe You’s stomach at that moment. Riko wasn’t sure of what a masterpiece truly entailed, but at that moment, she was more than certain that the perfectly sculpted 8-pack was a masterpiece. There was literally no way on this good green earth that Riko would be able to focus, now, especially because You was standing right in front of her to analyze her movements to make Riko was doing everything right. Almost hypnotized by You’s body, Riko attempted to pick up the weights on the floor, but ended up going for the ones that You was just using, severely underestimating the weight they were carrying with them. Expecting the weights to rise up without any real resistance, the inertia of her body not moving the way it wanted sent Riko tumbling forwards, 

 

And straight into You.

 

Catching the both of them off guard, the surprise and spontaneity of it al was enough to send the both of them sprawling to the floor, with Riko landing a lot more comfortably than she would have thought. Dazed from her sudden fall, Riko attempted to push herself back up to her feet, only to find that her hands were  _ definitely _ not touching the floor.  _ Oh please oh God, any lesbian entity out there in space, please let this be You’s abs please _

 

Riko’s pleas to the seraphim were answered in full as her looked down to her hands,  feeling around the taut, hard muscle that was You’s stomach. If Riko could have died today, she would have died a happy woman, but unfortunately for her, dreams were but dreams, fleeting and for an instant.

 

“I’m glad that I broke your fall and all Riko, but, um,” You said to break the increasingly awkward silence, trying to rectify the situation as soon as possible, “mind getting your hands off the merch? You can see but… you usually can’t touch, y’know?”  _ There goes that wonderful moment.  _

 

The embarrassment of the whole situation hit Riko like a bus as she realized just how forward she was being in feeling You up, scrambling backwards out of embarrassment. Letting the awkward silence build as they both took a second to catch their breath, both Riko and You got up off the floor, not saying a word for nearly a minute as You put her shirt back on, handing Riko the weights she was supposed to be using. While You was usually one to keep Riko’s exercises at least entertaining by talking while Riko exercised, the silence only seemed to grow with time, with the occasional ‘that’s good’ and ‘good job’ coming from a very red You as they progressed through Riko’s upper body session.

* * *

 

After that ‘incident’, Riko was a lot more careful about staring and losing focus, making sure that she was on her best behaviour around Mari and You. Luckily, You was back to her usual self by the next session,so Riko wasn’t too worried about having an accidental feel of You’s stomach weigh on her consciousness too much. But while sessions between her and You felt like building romantic tension, Riko’s time with Mari was almost the opposite, with Mari doing everything in her power to fluster and tease Riko however she could. Wearing tight spandex that only further accentuated her thighs, constantly stretching and lunging in front of Riko to show off her equally stellar chest or tantalizing stomach; it was if  Mari used every trick in the book, and Riko fell for it every single time. But it wasn’t like Riko was avoiding Mari’s advances either. She could have easily stopped staring so intently at Mari as she gave demonstrations, or asked politely for Mari to wear something that didn’t make her legs look even better than they did, but. But Riko wasn’t one to complain, and also wasn’t one to let something this good just go by. That wasn’t to say that Riko was perfectly composed and nonplussed by the sights she saw in front of her, but she was managing to stay alive, for the most part.

 

In addition to her growing resistance to gay meltdowns in the gym, Riko was a lot more confident working out. While a thin layer of muscle was all to show for her effort, the fact that she wasn’t quitting and going back to her life of watching reruns of house building shows and pet showcases was something to almost be proud of. Stepping into the gym just a tad bit more confident than the last time she came in, Riko was welcomed in by Mari, waving with both her hands at their designated meeting spot, signaling for Riko to hurry up so they could begin. M aking quick work of her usual pre-workout prep, Riko was greeted by a different Mari than usual, wearing a pair of waist high leggings and a crop top that was threatening to crop just a bit too much shirt for the top . “Come on  _ cutie~  _ I’ll be working in with you for squats today, so make sure to pay  _ very close attention, alright? _ ” Riko didn’t think much of Mari’s usual antics; it was like her to try and tease her from the start, but something in her told her that Mari’s little antics were a bit more serious today. 

 

Following Mari to squatting rack that was reserved with Mari’s signature hot pink water bottle, Riko took notice of the large amount of weight that was already prepared on both sides of the squat bar; an amount that would probably injure RIko if she dared attempt to lift it.”So first off, dear Riko, I’ll have you watch me and spot me for a set, just so you can get your form correct; you were doing alright lass session, but your  _ cute little butt _ needs to be raised up just a bit more, mmkay?~” Riko gave her usual nods that went with her workouts with Mari; sure the girl was eccentric and hard to get a grasp on sometimes, but if there was one thing that Riko could trust Mari with, it was anything having to do with legs.  _ She didn’t get a butt like that not doing anything… so I’m more than sure that she’s competent in what she’s teaching me…  _

 

“Now come stand over here Riko, so that you can spot me, alright?” just help me get the bar off the hooks, then make sure my form stays straight the whole time, alright?”

Mari ducked under the bar to position herself so that the shoulders lined up equally with the bar. Walking behind her like Mari requested, Riko suddenly found herself having her hands held by Mari, moving them forwards so that they rested just hovering the fabric of Mari’s skin tight leggings.  _ Wait wait  _ **_wait wait_ ** _ is this what’s supposed to happen?! is this normally what spotting means? _

 

Mari chuckled under her breath as she took her hands off of Riko’s wrists, securing them to the iron bar with a strong grip. “Just follow my hips as I go up and down, alright? I wanna make sure that I don’t wobble to either side,” Mari simply explained, taking one last look behind her to see Riko’s nervous face, her hands shaking and sweating out of fear over touching Mari’s legs accidentally. Deciding that at least a little teasing was in order, Mari jeered to the girl behind her,  "It's alright if your hands end up moving a bit closer by accident Riko, I don't mind a bit of hands-on support too~"

 

Mari could only hear a pained choke for the girl behind her as she started her repetitions, keeping in form, not only to properly work out her glutes, but out of fear over how much Riko would end up freaking out and potentially injuring the both of them if she were to accidentally touch her legs out of nowhere. Finishing off her set, Mari quickly racked the bar, turning behind her to see Riko, who was sweating harder than she was. 

 

"So how was  _ the view _ from there? I work hard y’know; I at least hope that a cute girl like you could tell~"

 

Making her way out of the squatting rack, Mari near effortlessly took plates off both sides of the bar, lowering it down to a much lighter and more Riko-friendly number, before getting into position of where her client was previously positioned. “Mmkay, you watched me well,  _ right?~  _ It’s your turn now dear; slow and steady now!”

 

Doing her best to replicate the stance that Mari took, Riko strained and gasped for air as she took her first squat, wondering how in this good green Earth Mari was able to make this look effortless. As she slowly worked her way through her repetitions, Riko was reminded of the fact that Mari was spotting her, looking down to see two sets of hands dangerously close to her body. By the time Mari told RIko she was done that set, Riko locked the bar back into its place, letting her shoulders go lax as she slumped to the floor, giving her legs the chance to relax, if only for a second.

 

“Oooh, you’re looking wonderful Riko! I’m glad that our sessions are starting to show some noticeable improvements~ Four more sets,  _ okay _ ?”

* * *

 

This muscle filled cycle of embarrassment what it felt like working out with these two; Riko wasn’t exactly a cardio casanova or a lifting legend-in-the-making, but compared to Riko and she was… well, a twig. But the worst  **_oh, the worst_ ** day she had every week was her core day. What usually was supposed to occur would be either You or Mari helping Riko out with her core; planks, twists and other exercises that Riko couldn’t remember for the life of her. But after a while, both You and Mari joined in on these workouts; Riko didn’t know if it was just because they didn’t want to remember who was next in the order, or if it was related to the fact that You and Mari seemed to be checking out Riko as much as she was doing to them. 

 

It’s not like she could do much besides making these observances though; as most of the abs workout they set out for Riko was spent looking at the abs that were in front of her; and it definitely didn’t help that they were just down to sports bras for “easier movement”. One second Riko would have her eyes glued to Mari’s smooth stomach, accented by lines framing a faint six pack near perfectly as her legs pulled up into a jack knife, then the next second Riko would be rendered speechless by You’s rock hard eight pack rippling as she held a side plank right in front of Riko’s flush face. It was an absolute hell, because everywhere she looked made her more and more embarrassed, and by the end of every session, RIko would be a panting, sweating mess, exhausted both from the workouts themselves and the girls who did them with her.

* * *

 

But over time, Riko was finally starting to see the effects of her workout, which also caught the eyes of both You and Mari. While it was just a thin layer of muscle finally starting to take form, coupling that with Riko’s natural looks made for a dangerous combo for both You and Mari. The tables were turned in a way; it wasn’t just Riko who was caught staring for just a bit too long. Taking You into the employee’s lounge after one of their joint abs sessions together, Mari got right down to business with her co-worker.

 

“OK, You, so I notice that you’ve been staring a lot at Riko recently; I mean, she is a beautiful girl and all but,” Mari started, nearly tripping over her words as she began to think of her cute client herself, “but um, here’s where the hard part comes in… I um-- I really want to date her. She’s hot and nice, but I don’t. Y’know. Wanna cause girl drama.”

 

You nodded along to Mari’s explanation, surprised that Mari was so quick to assume that she was into Riko. Sure, the way her hair looked after a particularly intense workout was hot, and the way that she slightly bit down on her lip during reps was kind of sexy but--  _ Oh geez, I really am into her… huh.  _ “Y-Yeah, I get what you’re saying; last thing i want is workplace drama going down or something like that,” You agreed, going over her next few words carefully in her head, “but the thing is is that… I’m kinda into her too.”

 

The two sat in a momentary silence, looking at each other to see who would crack and give the other clearance first, only to have Mari suddenly spring up, that same cunning glint in her eyes. “I have a proposition for you, You, if you’re willing to hear me out.”

 

“I mean sure, not like we’ve even come up with anything else yet.”

 

“OK… how does… all three of us dating sound? I think you’re quite the looker yourself, to be frank, and I’ve known you long enough that I could see myself and you getting along just fine ~”

 

You sat in intense thought, going over what decisions she could make with an unorthodox solution.

 

“Only if I get to kiss her first; her lips are really soft looking.”

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

* * *

By the time their next joint session rolled around, Mari and You were quite the wreck. They had spent their time in between seeing Riko discussing how they could approach the subject and what to say to her, while also taking the time to get to know each other a bit better. Sure, they were both going to be the ones to court Riko, but it made sense that in order to have a good relationship like this, the affection between the three of them should be at least somewhat equal across the board.

 

But as the last plank of the day was completed, both Mari and You were at least a bit more nervous than they usually were, which garnered the attention of a pondering Riko, sensing something off from the both of the,. “Everything good? You two both seem a bit… off; did something happen?” Thinking that their ruse was already compromised, Mari’s face went uncharacteristically flush, trying her best to hide her ulterior motives. “N-Nothing! Nothing at all; we just had a staff meeting and they just told us a few things we needed to fix, that’s all.” 

 

Taking a second to process what Mari was trying to cover up with, You quickly responded, to try and add on to Mari’s cover. “Mhm, yup, we had… that. Meeting-- Staff meeting. Lots of advice.” Giving them the benefit of the doubt, Riko paid no mind as she took a sip of her water, lifting her shirt up to wipe at her brow, exposing to both her trainers, who were already flustered enough at this point, that Riko was now sporting what was assuredly a much more toned stomach, encroaching to a level that Mari was at.The revelation made what was already going to be a difficult situation much harder, with the thought that the girl they were both about to ask out was even hotter than they anticipated.

 

Fighting off the last bit of embarrassment that was wracking her nerves,You finished off the last sip of her water, before clearing her throat to get Riko’s attention. “Oh, Riko, could I get you to meet up with me and Mari in one of the meeting rooms? We have to discuss some… changes were going to make to your workouts.”

 

“Ahh, okay; just give me a second to get some water, I’ll meet you two there.”

* * *

 

Checking her phone quickly to make sure she didn’t miss anything important, Riko, turned the knob of the only meeting room that seemed to be in use, feeling something immediately apparent when she was greeted by You and Mari standing awkwardly in some sort of anticipation.

 

“Sorry this had to come up at such a weird time and all; we were trying to think of how to do this in the easiest way possible, and this was the best we had,” You explained, braking the slowly building silence, “What me and Mari wanted, um, what we called you here for--”

 

“We called you here because you’re pretty. And I mean like,  _ really pretty _ . It doesn’t help that you’re only getting more toned by the second either,” Mari but in, covering for You’s stammering, “what we brought you here for was a request from you, sweetie~”

 

While Mari usually had all sorts of mostly embarrassing nicknames to really bring out the tinge on Riko’s cute face, within this context, it felt like something different altogether. She didn’t know if it was the exhaustion from their workout or if it was the ideas in her head of what the two girls could be asking of her, RIko, just didn’t have it in her to say anything or even be embarrassed.

 

“What we wanted to ask is… if you wanted to date the both of us,” You asked, seeing as RIko was more than complacent to hear them out, “we both really like working with you and being with you, and we thought this would be the best compromise.”

 

“You’re free to  _ say no _ too, so don’t think we’re holding you hostage or anything right now,” Mari added, watching as Riko’s facial expression was finally starting to catch up with the words being spoken to her, “so what do you say Riko? If you need time, we can wait!” While Mari wasn’t expecting some sort of formulated answer following right after her question, she also didn’t expect for Riko to just stare slack jawed at her and You, before giving a pinch to the back of her hand.

 

“Y-You’re, not kidding?” Riko squeaked, as she realized that this wasn’t some sweat fueled delusion she was living, “you two want to date me at the same time?” 

 

“You’ve got that right  _ dear _ , it’s the real deal!~”

 

Letting it finally settle in that she was give the opportunity to date not one, but both her extremely attractive instructors, Riko did her best to at least stay conscious so she could give her answer.  _ Oh my God oh my God two hot strong girls want to date me and this isn’t one of my late night fantasies ohhh my Sappho.  _ Taking a few deep breaths, Riko gave the two a nod, deciding that nervously saying ‘Yes pretty ladies I would like to date you right now’ was not the best first impression for her soon to be girlfriends. This decision proved to be her best one since choosing to go to the gym as both Mari and You ran up to Riko, sandwiching her in a hot,sweaty hug. Was this it? Was this how Riko Sakurauchi, disaster lesbian, would go out; sandwiched in between her two (new) girlfriends, feeling their assorted muscles press up against her skin? It certainly looked to be that way, as she slumped down, letting the high emotions and compounded physical exhaustion finally get to her.

* * *

 

Riko woke up extremely happy. she couldn’t remember why exactly that was, but all she could gather in her hazy mind was that something extremly good had just transpired. Shifting her head around to try and get up off of whatever she was sleeping on, she was met with something much more… comfortable than her pillow at home. Whatever it was, it was moving too; maybe she was trying some new sleep technology at a store or something?

 

“Enjoyed your rest, dear?” she heard a voice call from above her, at least confirming for her that she wasn’t at home, “you passed out so suddenly that you worried poor You!”

 

“I wasn’t worried! It just happened so suddenly that I didn’t know how to react!”

 

_ You? Like, ‘abs harder than concrete’ You?  _ Opening her eyes to the bright light, Riko was greeted with Mari’s face staring down at her, with a much more calmer demeanor than the smirk she usually had when she was out to get Riko. But why was Riko staring up at Mari? She couldn’t be on the floor, floors didn’t usually feel so good to lay down on--

Turning her head towards Mari to gauge where she was, Riko was met with a set of all to familiar abs, which could only mean,

 

“Oh? are you liking my legs Riko?” Mari asked she gave her trademark devilish grin, “I couldn’t think of anything better for you to lay your head down,  _ how cliche of me!~” RIko was currently lying down on her thighs. Mari’s thighs. The ones that made her sweat when she was in a 10 foot proximity to them.  _ “Oooh, like what you see from down there Riko?” Mari teased as she watched Riko stare at her abs, “Is my stomach nicer than You’s? I’ve been hearing that a lot recently~”

 

Realizing she was caught red-handed, Riko turned away from Mari’s stomach, not wanting to embarrass herself anymore than she had already done. “I didn’t say anything! Y-You’re just trying to embarrass me like usual, Mari! ”

 

“But is it really embarrassment when were dating Riko? I would  _ never _ be mean to my girlfriends!”  _ Girlfriends. Girls that were dating. Everything was coming back to her.  _ “You haven’t said otherwise, so I’ll take your word that Mari Ohara,hottest girl at the gym, also has the best stomach in the building!”

 

“Hey; silence doesn’t mean complacency,” You butted in, not wanting Mari to have Riko all to herself, “and besides, I don’t think there’s a person on Earth that can’t say I have good abs, right Riko?”

 

And as if it wasn’t bad enough that Riko was resting on the thighs of one of her girlfriends, in which she was treated to an up-close-and-personal look at her stomach; her other girlfriend lifted her tank top, treating Riko to an equally close view of muscles pulled taut against You’s tight abs. 

 

“So? Pick Riko! Tell me who’s abs are nicer!”

 

_ This was truly was the worst idea Riko’s ever had. _


End file.
